Once upon a time, in Los Rivas
by thehorde23
Summary: Ah, yes life in Texas is boring when you live in an isolated town called Los Rivas, things soon get out of hand for the prodigy of The Sun God, Twilight Sparkle. As for Diego, the hispanic who comes from said town, is about to have his life changed. Forever...


**I don't own MLP, Hasbro does, I just own this character. That is all, enjoy! :D**

Once upon a time, in Los Rivas…

Today was another hot day at _el rancho _of his uncle, of course this was expected in the southern part of Texas. Where the dry, hot winds seemed to be a looming presence throughout the summer. At least the night gave way to cold. Diego wasn't born in the isolated town of Los Rivas, he was born in Dallas, where his parents died in a shootout between three gangs. He was working on his uncle's only and trusty beat up _camion ._ The truck's paint had rusted, the engine not having been cleaned in ages. The hot air filled the inside of the truck as the effect of poor ventilation. The clutch was poor as shit, as the quality of many things around Los Rivas, the high school could count too...

The sweat rolled down his neck and brows furrowed in intense focus, he had to pull the non working-stereo out to get to the wires. He tried to pull the stereo out of it's place, no matter how much Diego pulled, the stereo wouldn't budge from it's place. He mumbled a curse in Spanish, the main dialect being of many swears. He wiped at his brow, looking at the slick sheen of sweat on his arm, he wiped it on his shirt.

I tried pulling the stereo out again, this time with much more force. A loud screeching resound from it's mechanisms and it finally came out with a distinct "POP". I fell on my ass, the whole time I was falling I was still grabbing the stereo, I placed it next to me and wiped my grimy jeans as best as I could. I leaned his head back against the barn wall and closed my eyes. I really hadn't got much sleep the night before, he figured he could probably sneak in an hour or so of sleep right now. Hopefully my _tio_ won't find me in the barn.

He awoke at night. The door was still open, and somehow his uncle hadn't even found him. He looked at the truck, still in the same position as ever. The moonlight shined in throughout the barn, illuminating the inside in a ghostly glow. The skies were clear tonight, and it was cold, he could see the stars above and the thin streak of the Milky Way_. Thank God for his creation, as the world is beautiful and ugly at the same time and somehow cooperates within his wisdom. _He thought he could see a star shining brighter than the others, he focused on it and the more he thought that the star seemed to be getting bigger, the more bewildered he got. He began to scramble back into the barn on all fours, his desperation outmatching his wit, panic was taking over. Then a boom resounded and his world went silent and completely black.

The cold water that was all over me all of a sudden jolted me right awake. In a fit of rage from my disruption of sleep, all I could do was blubber as the water dribbled down my face, I tried to wipe at it but my arms wouldn't move at all. I looked at my right arm to see that it was shackled to a stone floor. Like a prisoner of in a dungeon. I looked up to see light pouring in from a slit through the door. I immediately looked away, blinded by it's contrast with the surrounding darkness. I heard the sound of what sounded like clopping against the floor, I heard two feminine voices behind the door but I was too far away to listen to the words.

I was still in a haze and about to sleep again when the lock on the metal door was opened and then pushed open with the sound of grinding hinges. I flinched at the sound and closed my eyes, once again blinded. I waited until my eyes got used to the light little by little, still squinting, I could make out a form of what seemed like a horse. A small… pony? What the fuck is a pony doing here? And why is it fucking purple and looking at me like that? I pinched myself in the arm to see if this was a real dream or not.

Nope. Real, apparently VERY real. It looked at my hand pinching my arm and it seemed to frown at my behavior. Then the hor- I mean creature or whatever the hell this thing was, spoke. "Why are you pinching yourself?", and I in my horror, could only make a choking sound. I coughed and replied with the mightiest scream I've done ever since my nightmares as a kid. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE- WHAT THE-, I DON'T KNOW… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!", was my instant reply with the abomination… this creature of scary intelligence, animals don't talk, yet this one was. "Am I dreaming?", I asked myself.

"This is very real Mr. er- what are you anyways?", the horse thing asked.

"I wasn't talking to you! Just leave… me. Alone. Please I'll do whatever you want, just leave me alone.", I begged.

Then a reptilian creature with scarily big green eyes dropped down from the horse and walked up to me, slapped me on both cheeks and walked back to his spot on the horse. I could only look in surprise as I was slapped by a dragon. A real dragon. For fuck's sakes why do I, of all people in Los Rivas have the worst shit luck to even be here... I then got an idea.

"Hey, horse thing? Can you take these cuffs off of me, I don't feel real good."

"Sure thing, Mr. uh- can you please tell your name?"

"Diego, that's all you need to know, now let me out of these chains. Please."

She pulled some keys from a table that I didn't see before in the corner, somehow they floated in some kind of purplish aura that surrounded it. The floating keys then jammed in the lock and twisted, the chains fell to my side. I then pushed the horse out of the way, knocking it over and grabbing the keys in midair in one fluid motion. I then grabbed the little dragon that was sprawled on the floor, held him in front of me as he shot fire at the door. Honestly I think it was just luck that he could shoot fire. I put him down on the ground and got to running, rifling through the keys looking for one that could open a door. I heard some guards start chasing me, I looked back and saw their horns glowing, so they're fucking unicorns… just great.

I found a door at the end of the hall, I barreled towards it, my legs taking me as fast they could. Thank god for baseball season. The door opened at the last second and the horse moved out of the way at the sight of me. I closed the door, and kept running. I vaulted over a desk and hid behind it as guards busted the door down and ran right past by. I looked over the desk to make sure the coast was clear, I ran in the opposite direction of the guards. I took some stairs that looked like it could lead me to the top. When I finally made it to the door, I opened it with a key and saw the face of the cliff and the rushing waterfall. There was no way down and no way up, I was trapped with nowhere to hide. Then the purple horse from earlier appeared in front of me, surprising me.

"Stop what you're doing! This is bad, really bad.", she said.

Of course in my time that I was here, I really didn't want to be here already.

"Why should I give two shits about a place where they can lock me up?", I said.

"We can talk with the Princess, she'll know what to do.", she replied, urging me.

"Royalty? I don't deal with royalty. I don't belong here. Besides, on more thing. What's your name?", I asked.

"Twilight, that's all you need to know.", she said smugly.

_ Ooh, she's a sassy bitch_. I thought.

"Well, nice to meet you and all, but I gotta drop. See ya."

Twilight's smug features turned to one of shock.

I turned and jumped off the ledge as hard as I could, I would probably die, but I didn't care. My life was one big pile of shit. I fell in sync with the drops of the waterfall, and plummeted even faster.

Twilight looked from the balcony edge as his form disappeared into the white foam of the waterfall, the rainbow illuminating from the spray didn't help with the fact that the creature was probably dead. She did not hear a splash, or see the signs of one. Then all of a sudden it's head popped through the surface of the water from far away. _He's probably unconscious_. Twilight thought. What was she going to tell the Princesses? That she failed her objective of getting some information out of the creature? She couldn't lie, it would be disrespectful to Celestia. The truth hurts but lies hurt more.

Twilight looked up to Princess Celestia, her face was grim, but when Celestia saw her, her mood turned to one of nervousness. "Um, Princess, it's a bit hard for me to tell you this, but the creature has escaped, the only information I-I got from it was that it's name was Diego.", Twilight looked away, shame painted on her features.

"Where has he gone to?" Princess Celestia asked, the tone grim and tight.

Twilight flinched, and answered with a meek voice, "Down the waterfall, I don't think he'll live, Princess."

"I'll have my best team look for him tomorrow, dear. Don't worry, it's not your fault that such a creature would want to escape, seeing that it's intelligence is apparent and capable of speech. But if the town catches wind of this, major wide panic won't be the worst problem we'll have. So please try to keep this a secret between you and me, ok?", Twilight immediately stood up and nodded, the image of the creature being carried by the current was burned in her mind. Today was not a good day at all.

The blackness surrounded me, a cold vice grip and slithering into my ear, the voice of Death. Cold, echoing forever, "Awake little one... My pawn.", I jolted awake, on a sandy shore, water soaking my lower torso. I groaned, my muscles were scraped, sunburned and sore. It was also cold, the night taking presence of my surroundings, the static clearing behind my vision. I was numb on the left side of my hip. My head pounding, I caressed it in my hands, I looked at my ripped and stained clothes. The sneakers would have to go.

Holding one hand to my head, I leaned heavily against a tree. I then collapsed against it, I was too weak to stand, much less even be able to think straight. Then my thoughts blurred into a dream.


End file.
